narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer:DasallmächtigeJ/Testseite
|größe=175.2 cm |gewicht=59.8 kg |b-gr=B |familie=Yoshino Nara (Ehefrau) Shikamaru Nara (Sohn) |manga=137 |anime=59 |film=5. Shippuuden-Film |special=4. Special |spiel=Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2 |beruf=Shinobi |Ninja-ID=005491 |nrang=Jonin |genin= |chunin= |jonin= |meister= |schüler= |fähigkeit=Nara-Hiden |elemente= |waffen= |sonstiges= |srang= |arang= |brang= |crang= |drang= }} Shikaku Nara (Shika = Hirsch, Shikaku = Assassine, ein Logik-Spiel, Nara = die Hauptstadt Japans im achten Jahrhundert, bekannt für ihre zahmen Hirsche) ein Jonin aus Konohagakure und der Vater von Shikamaru. Als das Oberhaupt des Nara-Clans ist er der Hirte des heiligen Wald seines Clans und aller dort lebenden Hirsche. Er zu den führenden Shinobi im Dorf, er der Kommandeur aller Jonin, zum Ältesten- und Kriegsrat und zu den engsten Beratern des Hokage. Im vierten Shinobi-Weltkrieg er außerdem Teil des Führungsstabes und als Chefstratege die Taktiken und Angriffe der verschiedenen Divisionen. Er bildete einst ein Ino-Shika-Chou-Trio mit Inoichi Yamanaka und Chouza Akimichi, den Vätern der Teamkameraden seines Sohnes. Erscheinung Shikaku hat, wie sein Sohn, schwarze Haare, die er ebenfalls zu einem Zopf zusammenbindet, und schwarze Augen, trägt jedoch einen Kinnbart. Sein markantestes Merkmal sind die zwei großen Narben in seiner rechten Gesichtsälfte, im Anime hatte er zu Beginn sogar noch eine dritte auf der linken Seite. In Part I trug er ein Netzunterteil unter seiner Jonin-Weste und darüber eine Weste aus Hirschfell und dazu lange Handschuhe mit Panzerung, in Part II trägt er jedoch das Standart-Outfit der Konoha-Nin. Zuhause trägt er einen hellen Kimono und einen Haori mit dem Symbol seines Clans. Charakter Ähnlich wie sein Sohn denkt auch Shikaku, dass Frauen zärtlich und süß sein sollen, jedoch in Realität dominant und aggressiv sind. Laut Shikamaru steht sein Vater vollkommen unter der Rigide seiner Frau Im Gegensatz zu den anderen Eltern sagte er seinem Sohn nicht, er solle sich von Naruto fernhalten, sondern ließ ihm die Wahl, sich mit ihm anzufreunden. Im Gegensatz zu Shikamaru ist er sehr willensstark, pflichtbewusst und zweifelt nicht an sich, auch unter größtem Druck kann er ruhig und konzentriert arbeiten, ein Charakterzug, den Shikamaru sich erst im Laufe der Serie erarbeitet. Zu Beginn, vor allem nach der gescheiterten Sasuke-Rettungsmission, muss er seinen Sohn vermehrt wieder aufrichten und zur Räson bringen. Im Kampf zeigt er sich erbarmunglos, so erwürgt er zum Beispiel einen Suna-Nin, der längst seinen Widerstand aufgegeben hat. Zu Beginn der Serie ist er häufig mit einer Flasche Sake zu sehen. Stellung innerhalb des Dorfes Shikaku Nara ist ein extrem angesehener Shinobi und hat nach dem Hokage mit den Goikenban die wohl höchste Stellung im Dorf inne. Er ist der Kommandeur aller Jonin und somit der hochrangigste reguläre Shinobi im Dorf, er vertritt die Jonin im Ältesten- und Kriegsrat des Dorfes, in dem seine Meinung anerkannt ist. Damit hat er direkten Einfluss auf die Ernennung des Hokage, da dieser sowohl vom Daimyou des Feuer-Reiches als auch von den Jonin ernannt werden muss. Auch abseits seiner Position zählt er zu Tsunades engsten Beratern und begleitet sie sogar zu den Sitzungen zur Krigesvorbereitung. Im vierten Shinobi-Weltkrieg ist er der Chefstratege und gibt somit die taktische Marschroute und Truppenbewegungen für alle Divisionen vor, wobei er immer noch den fünf Kagen untersteht, als diese jedoch ebenfalls in die Schlacht ziehen, ist er essentiell der Kommandeur sämtlicher Streitkräfte. Shikakus Missionen Suna und Otos Invasion auf Konoha und die Sasuke-Rettungsmission Während Suna und Otos Invasion auf Konoha tut er sich mit seinen beiden ehemaligen Teamkameraden Inoichi und Chouza zusammen, um das Dorf gegen die Angreifer zu verteidigen. Die Gegner sind ihnen nicht gewachsen und sie töten viele, wobei Shikaku hauptsächlich das Kage Kubi Shibari no Jutsu nutzt. Später nimmt er an der Beerdigung des Sandaime Hokage teil. Nachdem die Mission, Sasuke nach Konoha zurückzuholen, gescheitert ist, ist Choji lebensbedrohlich verletzt und kann von Tsunade nur gerettet werden, weil Shikaku ihr die geheime Medizinenzyklopädie seines Clans gibt, in der die Wirkung der Pillen des Akimichi-Clans verzeichnet ist. Sein Sohn ist ob der Verletzungen seiner Kameraden vollkommen niedergeschlagen und er muss ihm hart ins Gewissen reden, damit er seine Karriere als Shinobi nicht aufgibt. Asumas Tod und Pains Angriff auf Konoha Shikaku nimmt an der Beerdigung Asumas teil und versucht seinen Sohn beim Shogi-Spiel zu trösten. Nachdem Shikamaru Kakuzu und Hidan getötet hat, spielen sie wieder Shogi und sprechen über die Bedeutung des Königs, die Shikamaru nun begriffen hat. Nichtsdestotrotz wird er von Shikaku besiegt. Nachdem Pain Konoha verwüstet hat, zeigt sich, dass Shikaku zusammen mit Shikamaru und Shiho überlebt hat. Er sagt seinem Sohn, er solle sich aus dem Kampf Narutos gegen die sechs Pfade des Pain heraushalten, da er ihm in seinem Zustand keine Hilfe sei. Er schafft es, herauszufinden, wo sich der wahre Pain aufhält und begibt sich mit Inoichi dahin, wird jedoch von Naruto aufgehalten, der allein mit Pain reden will. Inoichi ist dagegen, jedoch schafft Shikaku es, ihm Vertrauen in Naruto zu geben, was sich später als richtig erweist, da er Nagato zum Aufgeben bringen kann und dieser alle Gefallenen wiederbelebt. Das Treffen der Kage und das Verstecken der Jinchuuriki Da Tsunade nach dem Kampf gegen Pain in ein Koma gefallen und Konoha vollkommen zerstört worden war, wird eine Versammlung des Ältestenrates mit dem Daimyou anberaumt, um über die Zukunft des Dorfes zu beratschlagen. Danzou bringt die Ernennung eines neuen Hokages ins Spiel, mit dem Ziel, selbst Hokage zu werden. Um die Machtergreifung er ANBU-Ne zu verhindern, nominiert Shikaku Kakashi und es sieht so aus, als würde er die Mehrheit erlangen, jedoch schafft es Danzou, die Versammlung umzustimmen, indem er Kakashi diskreditiert und er wird zum Kandidaten für das Amt des Hokage ernannt, womit er die Macht im Dorf ergreift. Nachdem Danzou während des Treffens der Kage im Kampf gegen Sasuke umkommt, wird der Rat noch einmal versammelt, um über die Zukunft des Dorfes zu beraten. Wieder soll Kakashi zum Kandidaten für das Amt ernannt werden, jedoch erwacht Tsunade kurz vor seiner formalen Ernennung aus ihrem Koma. Als erste Amtshandlung ernennt sie einen Kriegsrat, dem auch Shikaku und Shikamaru angehören, obwohl Shikaku glaubt, sein Sohn sei zu jung um an dem Treffen teilzunehmen. Daraufhin reist er mit Tsunade nach Kumogakure, wo die beiden mit den Vertretern der anderen Dörfer die Organisation der Streitkräfte planen. Shikaku rät ihr unter anderem, die Jinchuuriki vor dem Feind zu verbergen. Vierter Shinobi-Weltkrieg Shikaku wird zum Chefstrategen der Shinobi-Allianz ernannt und koordiniert zusammen mit den drei Kagen A, Oonoki und Tsunade die Strategien und Bewegungen der fünf Divisionen gegen die Zetsu-Armee und die wiederbelebten Shinobi. Seine weisen Entscheidungen bringen ihm den Respekt des Raikage ein. Als die Nachricht von den wiederbelebten ehemaligen Kagen das Hauptquartier erreicht, will er zusammen mit Inoichi und Chouza gegen Muu kämpfen, jedoch entschließt sich Oonoki, selbst gegen seinen toten Meister zu kämpfen. Anschließend erstellt er für das jüngere Ino-Shika-Chou-Team eine Strategie, um Kinkaku zu stoppen und übermittelt sie dank Inoichis Telepathie. Danach stellt er die drei dazu ab, gegen Asuma zu kämpfen, da sie als seine Schüler gegen ihren ehemaligen Meister am besten kämpfen können. Als das Hauptquartier die Nachricht erreicht, dass die Jinchuuriki der Insel entkommen sind, brechen die zwei verbleibenden Kage auf, um sie aufzuhalten, womit Shikaku das alleinige Kommando hat. Er erfährt davon, dass Zetsu alle Divisionen infiltriert hat. Shikaku versucht fieberhaft, eine Strategie gegen die Zetsus zu entwickeln und weigert sich, die Kage zu informieren, da dies seine Verantwortung sei. Er kommt zu dem Schluß, dass die einzige Möglichkeit, sie zu stoppen, Narutos Fähigkeit, negative Emotionen zu spüren ist. Mabui ist überzeugt, dass A das niemals erlauben würde, jedoch erfahren sie von Katsuyu, dass er Naruto und Killerbee überraschenderweise passieren lässt. Daraufhin kontaktiert er die beiden und unterrichtet sie über die Situation auf dem Schlachtfeld und weist sie an, Madara gegenüber keine Gnade zu zeigen. Durch Narutos Eingreifen dreht sich die Lage auf dem Schlachtfeld und die Allianz erhält laut Shikaku die Oberhand. Seine Freude währt jedoch nur kurz, da Ao eine neue Präsens auf dem Schlachtfeld feststellt: die des echten Madara Uchiha. Noch während sie herauszufinden versuchen, wer Tobi nun wirklich ist, erschüttert ein Erdbeben das Hauptquartier. Inoichi und Ao bestätigen, dass Madara die gesamte verbleibende vierte Division ausgelöscht hat. Shikaku sagt Tsunade, dass sie in Schiwerigkeiten stecken, wenn sie weiterhin so viele Truppen verlieren. Tsunade bereit sich daraufhin vor, mit Mabuis Tensou no Jutsu aufs Schlachfeld zu gelangen, Shikaku schlägt jedoch vor, dass Hiraishin no Jutsu zu nutzen. Tsunade will jedoch ihr Infuuin: Kai nutzen, um den Transfer zu überleben, was Shikaku aufgrund ihres konstanten Pechs für zu riskant hält, Tsunade überzeugt ihn jedoch davon, dass sie dieses Spiel gewinnen werde. Als A ebenfalls auszieht, befiehlt er Genma, Mei Terumii ebenfalls zu Madara zu bringen. Da er nun wieder das Oberkommando innehat, holt er einen Statusbericht ein und beordert die verbleibenden Divisionen zu Naruto und Killerbee, um sie ihrem Kampf gegen Tobi zu unterstützen. Als das Juubi von Madara und Tobi wiedererweckt wird, gerät das Kanchi Shisutemu Jutsu außer Kontrolle. Während Naruto mit den beiden Gegnern diskutiert, entwickelt Shikaku eine Strategie, um das Juubi bewegeungsunfähig zu machen. Die Strategie schlägt jedoch fehl und Madara und Tobi beginnen, Bijuu Dama in die Distanz zu feuern. Als Shikaku realisiert, dass sie auf das Hauptquartier zielen, ist es bereits zu spät. Jedoch schafft er es noch, vor seinem Tod Informationen zu sammeln und eine Strategie gegen die scheinbar übermächtigen Gegner zu entwickeln und sich von seinem Sohn zu verabschieden. Er stirbt mit den anderen Mitgliedern der Hauptquartiers, als die Bijuu Dama einschlägt und Kumogakure zerstört. Techniken und besondere Fähigkeiten Als Anführer des Nara-Clans, Kommandeur aller Jonin und Chefstratege der Shinobi-Allianz gehört Shikaku zu den stärksten Shinobi Konohagakures und wird als der wohl intelligenteste Charakter der Serie abseits von Shikamaru dargestellt. Nara-Hiden Shikaku ist sehr geübt im Umgang mit den Hiden seines Clans und in der Lage, mehrere Suna-Nin gleichzeitig zu binden und danach zu erwürgern. Im Anime ist er sogar in der Lage, dutzende Shinobi gleichzeitig mit seinem Kuro Higanbana zu immobilisieren. Er ist durch jahrelange Erfahrung sehr geübt darin, seine Techniken mit seinen Teamkameraden abzustimmen und mit ihnen im Team zu kämpfen. Intelligenz Innerhalb des Dorfes ist er jedoch noch weit mehr für seinen hohen Intellekt berühmt. Er sitzt in sämtlichen Räten des Dorfes, in denen er eine führende Rolle einnimmt und ist einer der engsten Berater des Hokage. Als einziger Charakter der Serie reicht sein Intellekt an Shikamaru heran, er scheint sogar noch etwas vor seinem Sohn zu liegen, da er ihn ihm Shogi schlägt, ohne das er dies überhaupt bemerkt. Er schließt aus den Informationen über Pain korrekt auf dessen Aufenthaltsort und während des vierten Shinobi-Weltkrieges trifft er von Hauptquartier Entscheidungen zum Vorteil der Allianz und analysiert die Schwächen von Jutsus und Gegnern aus der Ferne. Techniken Quellen *Naruto (Manga) *Naruto (Anime) *Naruto: Die Schriften des To *Naruto: Die Schriften des Sha Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Einwohner von Konoha Kategorie:Testseite